


RANDOM QOUTES BECAUSE IM BORED

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: I'm totally going to post all of these on my tumblr, Multi, all of the innuendos, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random out of context quotes I'm going to make a fanfic out of it-so post you're request and I'll get to it my darlings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored so I made this weirdness,tell me which numbers you want and I'll make a one shot of it.for example:I want quote 4 and 5 with _______!

1."Don't worry about it my little angel!"

2."....... is actually better than ....." 

3."FAUCK THE POPO!" 

4."Smell that? Smells like middle aged nerds." 

5."Fan service is the meaning of life,that and the number 69!" 

6."Someone,somewhere-there are two (or more) people doing the mating." 

7."You know you wanna frost the muffin." 

8."That is very much not legal." 

9."Like for 5 years of bad luck you asses!" 

10."I know the reason I was put in this planet was to ......" 

11."I um......w-want to um....m-marry you ..!" 

12."Every day,every day is okay!" 

13."I want to take our relationship further....."*wink* 

14."Really? Right now?!?" 

15."What is happening?!?" 

16."Did you know I ...DON'T CARE !?!" 

17."Hey.....where's my phone?" 

18."Wait....no." 

19."I wish I had a knife to kill you with." 

20"Ow-! That hurts!" 

21."If this goes bad I have no regrets." 

22."That is NOT mine!" 

23."What is this 'fourth wall' you speak of?" 

24."I don't think you can do that on tv." 

25."I think it got in my eye..." 

26."That THING is disgusting !" 

27."Nice......" 

28."No wait! You can't leave!" 

29."I LOVE you,okay?!!" 

30."I'm so sorry.." 

31."ALL OF YOU CAN BURN IN HELL!" 

32."That is.......private..." 

33."Why are you in you're underwear in the middle of the day?" 

34."This is making me uncomfortable.." 

35."Why are you my lover again?" 

36."Sometimes I stare at myself in the mirror and cry." 

37."You made a HUGE mistake!" 

38."Welp,we're gonna die." 

39."Are you getting jealous?"

40."I need to tell you something!" 

41."I don't hate you!" 

42."Are you saying I can't dance?" 

43."Could you be anymore stupid?" 

44."I am the messiah!" 

45."it's a gorgeous night,right?" 

46."Best.Birthday.EVER." 

47."It's funny,in a way." 

48."Are you trying to hit on MY property?" 

49."When in doubt,commit murder." 

50."Is it finally over?" 


	2. REQUEST NUMBER ONO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote number 49,with Frisky an Character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely Emarye! Also ghost Chara because head cannon

“When in doubt,commit murder.”

Frisk blinked for a solid minute at that remark.”Wait,really?I guess,We can't possibly let my reputation go down.I’ve already blackmailed about a dozen people and if they found that I took a dump next to the Echo Flowers it will not end well for me.”

Chara nodded,”To be honest Frisk,I'm don't care about your reputation-I need this to maintain my sanity.Do you think I'm always calm and collected while I guide you through the underground? Not a chance;while you weren't looking I smashed a whole family of insects! Now I need REAL blood.”

The ghost girl grabbed a real knife-sparking blood red ooze.The still alive human was confused,”Chara,how did you get that knife in the middle of the game? We aren't on that part yet!”

Chara,once again,nodded.”Oh, I hacked the game while you went to go take a poop,I'm hardcore.”

Just then, the victim - I mean Wosha appeared.Chara gave a huge innocent grin,like she was a cabbage patch kid,or a cold blooded killer who is going to murder you cat,but same thing.

“Oh my poor little Washa…...screw you~”

________________

“OH MY CTHULHU YOU KILLED SOMEONE!”

Chara said mockingly,”What did you expect Frisk?”

Frisk was close to passing out,”I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING,I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST PRANK BRO!I THOUGHT THE FANFIC WAS GOING TO END THERE!”

Chara walked over to Frisk,”Oh it was a prank,”the murderer quickly gave her the knife-now covered in Washa’s blood-then disappeared.Not before saying,”IT WAS A PRANK ON YOU YA LOSER!”

Frisk was left there,alone.She was one upped at her own game.Chara was now the noscope queen.

 

 

 


End file.
